


My Tunnel Loves a Deepthroat

by Iceprincessvictuuri (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;) it all comes together boIS, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nervousness, Pastel Dan Howell, Pining, Popular Phil Lester, Smut, Twink Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iceprincessvictuuri
Summary: Pastel!Dan had been trying to get Jock!Phils attention for the longest time.(Based off of that one vine w/ the phone that goes off in class and plays deepthroat).





	My Tunnel Loves a Deepthroat

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I WAS WSTCHING MY VINE COMP AND SAW THAT VINE AND MADE ME THINK OF THIS IM SCREAMING

Dan has been trying to get Phils attention since freshman year, where the jock with the brightest blue eyes had caught the brunets attention immediately.

They were polar opposites (punk and popular?) but that only meant that there was more to get to show right?

 

Dan leant back in his desk and looked back at his two snickering friends with wide eyes. They had a plan _set_.

Phil sat two seats away from Dan, facing him, and wore a red, hooded sweatshirt that was proudly (and boldly) marked with their high schools mascot and name. He sat at his desk with a bored expression on his face, playing with his pencil and notebook to get ready to “take notes”.

”S-So do I just... play it?!” The brunet whispered hurriedly, gaze flicking from the teacher, to phil, to Chris and pj and then back again. Chris nodded and covered his mouth with his hand, his words muffled.

”Just do it!”

Dans heart was racing because _who the fuck would play Deepthroat in the middle of their math class just to get a boys’ attention_.

Only him apparently.

”Pull it up! Pull it up!” was all he heard being hissed in his ears by his two _demonic_ friends. They were the ones behind this. Chris and Pj were sick and tired of their friend whining and complaining about “Oh my god, Chris, Peej, he was wearing _those_ jeans and his— OH” or “If he doesn’t kiss me by the end of Junior year I’m gonna stab myself” constantly.

They were seniors already and just wanted their friend to get fucked and shut up. So they made a plan, texted Dan it, and made sure that he was on board with it.

It took a while but after about a week of slowly coaxing the brunet into it, they had succeeded.

”I’m trying!”

And soon, after a few seconds of struggling to find the right video (and turning the brightness on his phone all the way down) Dan had the infamous song pulled up on his phone. Deepthroat by Cupcakke.

 

It was like a gun; Dan has his aim on the target, he cocked the gun, pulled the trigger, and _shoot_ —

The few notes of the beginning of the song played and Dan instantly regretted going along with his friends’ stupid _stupid_ plan. The teacher stopped speaking and looked around in confusion but soon, her old wrinkly face turned into one of horror when 

“Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy better make me choke (he better)”

rang out loudly through the classroom. Everyone stared at Dan, who stuttered over his words and quickly got up out of his chair. Embarrassment creeped up in his bones and onto his cheeks, leaving red behind while he stood in the hallway breathing heavily. His heart beat quickly and loudly in his ears. 

It took a few seconds before he groaned.

”God, Dan, ‘My mom is calling’? Really?!”

The brunet closed the YouTube app.

”Wouldn’t have passed you up as that kind of person, princess, hm?”

Phil Lester leant up against the lockers in all his glory with a smirk that rattled Dan down to his bones. 

Dan blushed deeply and looked at the dirty, scuffed up high school floors. 

“I, ah— I don’t usually— I’m not sure”

The jock laughed shortly, handed the brunet a piece of paper, and then left back down the hall (and not the math class they were just previously in together).

It was a number, _his_ number specifically, labeled in red ink as ‘Daddy’.

Dan stared at it and wished that he had died sometime at the beginning of freshman year, or in that math class where his two idiot friends were probably laughing their ass off while the teacher stood in horror trying to get the class back.

* * *

The last time Dan saw Phil in person was passing by in the hallways. It was a week and a half, or so, after the Deepthroat situation and they had been talking on and off via texting.

Chris and Pj could’ve cried when they heard that their friend got the most valuable person in schools’ phone number.

Phil Lester was an important person to their high school; he was an excellent football player, he was popular,he was _nice_. Talking with Phil Lester was basically like being able to hang out with Jesus during he Biblical Era.

So, Dan felt _pretty_ lucky.

 

Phil bumped into the brunets shadow purposely and smirked when the pastel clad boy made a small noise and stumbled back in shock. The jock leaned in close to Dans ear, “Meet me in the bathrooms near the stairs in three.”

 _Three? Three what_?! _Why does he want to meet at the most vacant bathrooms_?!

Dans throat ran dry and he nodded, immediately thinking bad thoughts. 

_Oh god, Phil hates me. He’s going to tell me that he wants to stop messaging me and to lose his number._

He re-routed himself and walked as slowly as he could to the bathrooms where Phi looks him to meet up. His heart beat wildly in his chest and Dan thought he could just collapse right then and there.

He was nervous but when he opened the door to find Phil at the dirty sinks waiting for him, it went away.

He was so... _hot_. The jock stood there confidently with his eyes trained on the door, waiting. His face shifted emotion and he looked at Dan, Phil nudged his head to the biggest stall at the back and started to walk.

 _He’s going to kill me. He is going to murder me in quite possibly the dirtiest and most secluded bathrooms in all of the school_.

Dan nodded and slowly followed him, leaving his backpack on the hook of the stall door which was locked. Phil looked at him and it was silent for a few seconds.

”I’ve been thinking about what happened in class those few weeks ago,”

 _Oh shit_. Dan was definitely dead, his cheeks lit up in flames and his eyes widened in horror. 

He nodded shamefully and the hunk went on, hands finding themselves on the bottom of the same red sweatshirt that he worse when—

you know when.

”and I remember your friends laughing when you left,”

Dan was going to throw hinself off a bridge, he didn’t know where the taller man was going but he wasn’t a fan of it.

”I’m sorry!”

”I want you on your knees.”

The brunet looked up a Phil with wide eyes, his mouth was open but after a few short seconds he obediently lowered himself down onto the floor where toilet paper and mysterious liquid was. Other people probably came here and got blowjobs.

”Good boy,” Phil breathed out, unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants where his cock sat, behind boxers, in Dans face half hard and already larger then anyone would’ve expected it to be. “I want you to suck my cock.”

The brunette nodded and with shaky, hesitant hands, reached up to Phils white briefs and nearly came when he pulled them down and saw his cock. It was beautiful. It sprung out excitedly, pale, veiny, thick, and with a pink tip. A small amount of light brown pubes sat at the base and balls.

He was hung.

Dans mouth watered and he went closer, kitten licking at the tip nervously.

Phil elicited quiet sweet, sweet oh’s and ah’s that made the brunet palm himself through his white jeans and moan around the cock from the slight pleasure.

”Come on, princess, you can go faster then th– _ah_ ” 

He broke the sentence with a louder moan when Dan finally went faster, hands working around on the parts of his shaft he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

Phils fingers twisted themselves in Dans curly, brown mess for hair and he pulled him off, breathing heavily.

”I— fuck, Dan, princess. Can I try something?”

The brunet nodded and wrapped his mouth back around Phils cock who moaned again and jerked his hips a little.

”Tap my thighs three times if it gets too much”

Now _that_ scared Dan. He almost quit and pulled away befofe both of Phils hands laced themselves in his hair and he started to fuck into his mouth roughly, moaning and groaning loudly like they both weren’t still in school and anyone could just walk by. 

Dan didn’t really care though, he had his own cock in his hand and jerked himself off quickly, getting off to Phils sounds and the pain from how hard his hair was being pulled.

”God, your mouth is so warm baby. Want to- _ah, fuck_ ”

The brunet whined and that only compelled Phil more, thrusting all of his eight inches of cock into Dans willing mouth, wanting to claw his eyes out from the pleasure and warm ness.

Dan thrusted up in his own hand, choking on the length. His eyes watered but he still moaned because god— was he a cock slut.

“Daddy’s gonna cum for you princess, all in your pretty mouth for you to— _Dan_!”

The brunets jaw went slack (and began to hurt) as Phil fucked into his mouth roughly, hands gripping at his hair like all hell. His thrusts became sloppy and his moans became louder before Phil held Dans head at the base of his cock, nose touching the brown pubes.

Thr brunet chased his own orgasm, moaning and choking on Phils spasming cock while he still thrusted slowly. 

“Oh, good boy, such a good boy,” Phil gently pulled Dsn off of him and smiled a little when the pastel clad boy looked at him with wide, lust clouded eyes. The jock reached over and broke off a piece of toilet paper, bending down and cleaning Dans jeans and shut where he had came on himself. He quickly looked up at him for a second. “Such a good boy for daddy, thank you.”

Dan beamed at Phil, shiny cum lips and all.

”You’re welcome.”

The jock helped Dan up, and with wobbly knees, the brunet landed a fat kiss on Phils lips

”See you in math.”

Dan left that bathroom with a boyfriend and cum still on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes sorry for being still so shitty at writing smut scenes.


End file.
